Just One Kiss
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place during Crush. What if Spike gave Buffy a choice? The title pretty much says it all. Spuffy!


Yes, I know. I'm doing yet another version of "Crush." I just couldn't resist and I had this idea in my head. It's just a one shot. I hope you guys would like it!

* * *

"I love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut, my throat. I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning in you." Spike said and Drusilla started to laugh. He glared at her. "I can do without the laugh track, Dru." He told her. 

"But it's so funny. I knew, before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me." Spike rolled his eyes and ignored her after that. He focused back on Buffy.

"You can't tell me that there isn't anything there between you and me. I know you feel something." Buffy looked away from his intense stare for a second.

"I don't know what I feel anymore, but I do know that this is crazy. You can't just chain someone up and profess your love to them. That's not how things work." Spike sighed and knew the chains would be a bad idea, but he didn't know how else to make her listen.

"I admit I may have gone about this the wrong way, but I didn't have a choice. You're not the easiest person to talk to, Slayer. What is it going to take to get you to believe me?" Buffy thought about it and her eyes grew big when she came up with something. There was no way Spike would actually go through with it. It would prove that he couldn't really be in love with her, even though a part of her really wanted it to be real.

"Okay, I know of a way. You could kill Drusilla. That would really convince me." She said and Drusilla let out a whimper. Spike just kept his gaze on Buffy and didn't even seem shocked by what she said.

"Is that all it takes?" Buffy was surprised now as Spike grabbed a stake and went over to Drusilla. He was about to plunge the stake into her heart, when Buffy's voice stopped him.

"Spike, don't! What are you doing? I wasn't serious. I figured you would tell me I was crazy for even suggesting that. I know how much she means to you." Spike looked back at Buffy and dropped the stake to the ground. He went over to her and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I know what she meant to me. I'm not the same vampire I was, Buffy. Right now, all I see is you. I would stake her in an instant if you asked me to." Buffy didn't know what to believe anymore. He looked so sincere and his words made her want to cry. She never would have expected any of that from Spike. "How about I make a deal with you?" She nodded and waited for him to finish. "You let me kiss you." He held up his hand when it looked like she was going to say something. "Just one kiss, Buffy. If you don't feel anything for me after that, then I'll leave you alone. I promise you'll never have to deal with me again. If you do feel something, then I guess we'll have a lot to talk about. What do you say?" He explained and Buffy thought about it.

"We've kissed before." She finally said and Spike rolled his eyes.

"This would be different. We wouldn't be able to blame it on a spell. I'm only asking for one kiss here, Buffy. I don't think it's that much to ask for." Spike realized that Drusilla was mumbling something to herself, but he couldn't seem to care. His attention was too focused on the blonde in front of him.

"Okay, you only get one kiss. But keep your tongue out of my mouth." Spike smiled at that and nodded.

"I'll try my best." He then moved closer to her and caressed her cheek. He was soon pressing his lips against hers in the sweetest kiss that either of them has ever felt. Buffy was really starting to wish that she wasn't chained up. She had a sudden urge to touch him. He ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss became more passionate. He then noticed that she needed to breathe and pulled away, only to rest his forehead against hers. She was really confused as she looked at him. She just had the best kiss of her life and she didn't know what to think anymore. Spike tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gave her a smile. "So, how did I do?" He wondered and Buffy was finding it hard to speak.

"I…I didn't feel anything." She stuttered out and Spike wasn't convinced.

"Now, that would be a lie. I can smell you, Slayer. Or did you forget about that little detail?" She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"God, didn't anyone ever tell you that the whole smelling people thing is gross?" Spike laughed and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"There will never be anything gross about you, love." Buffy blushed now and Spike found it absolutely adorable on her. He kissed her again on the lips and Buffy was taken by surprise this time. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"You were only supposed to do that once." She whispered and he gave her a smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, what did you decide?" He asked and Buffy could see the fear on his face. She couldn't remember Spike ever being afraid of anything. She knew that she would have to be honest this time. He would just see through it anyway.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Spike gave her an even bigger smile now and she actually felt really good about her decision. She figured that it couldn't be so bad if she gave him a chance. She had a feeling that he would surprise her. She then pulled on the chains and forgot they were there for a second. She winced as they cut into her skin and Spike had a look of concern on his face.

"Sorry about that, pet. I'll get you out of them." He told her as he got the key for the chains and was about to let her go, when an arrow came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back. He yelled and fell to the ground.

"Spike, are you okay?" Buffy asked and it was then that she spotted Harmony holding the crossbow.

"Did you forget about me, Spike? The actual girlfriend?" He stood up as he pulled the arrow out of his back. He then growled at Harmony and attacked her. He had about enough of the annoying bint. She was trying to fight him back, but he would always be stronger. Buffy tried to use all of her strength to break out of the chains, but it was still no use. Drusilla then untied herself and went over to Buffy. She grabbed Buffy by the hair and she wasn't able to fight back very well. She got about one kick in, when Drusilla's nails then struck Buffy across the cheek. She yelled at the pain and tried to do anything to fight the crazy vampire off. Spike left Harmony on the ground and ran over to them. He grabbed Drusilla and pushed her away from Buffy. He then found the key and unlocked the chains. Buffy was relieved as she rubbed her wrists. Spike felt pure anger when he saw the cuts on her face. He looked back at Drusilla, who was just getting up. He put his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her closer to his side as he glared at his ex.

"I want you out of my town, Dru. If you come here again, I will kill you. You don't come near her, you got it?" Drusilla looked at him, with a hurt expression on her face.

"Poor Spike, you're so lost. Even I can't help you now." She said before she walked away. They noticed that Harmony was already gone also and couldn't be happier about that. Spike looked back at Buffy's face and gently touched her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch. How about you?" He nodded and was just touched that she seemed to be worried about him. He then grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the crypt together. They knew things wouldn't be easy for them, but great relationships usually aren't. Buffy knew that she made the right decision. She had a feeling that she would be able to accomplish anything with Spike by her side. They made an incredible team and it was about time everyone realized that.

**The End**

Well, there you go. I'm afraid that's all I have. It was a bit fluffier than I would have liked, but that's what I do. Don't forget to leave me a review. Thanks ever so!


End file.
